Im Done!
by KisshuRulez
Summary: When ichigos had enough she quits. No more work, no more fighting, and best of all no more ryou. Except that means Kisshu can annoy her even more *Wink Wink*
1. Chapter 1

Im Done! Chapter 1

Hey gu ys this is my first ff so please bare with me through this... interesting experience ... why dont we get started before things get anymore awkward...

* * *

Ichigo rushed through the park in a frenzy trying to get to work on time. Quickly Ichigo checked her pink watch and quickened my already fast pace. "I only have 1 minute! Ryous going to kill me!" Ichigo yelled reaching the end of the park. The pink cafe was in her veiw and as she looked down at her watch the dreadaed number appeared. 3:01. She was late. Ichigo hissed under her breath and walked into the cafe. "Your late baka strawberry thats 2 hours after work." Ryou said looking at his watch. "Im only a minute late!" Ichigo screamed furiously. Ryou just ignored her as he walked down the stairs. Ichigo huffed her annoyance and left to go change. A few hours later ichigo was running around the cafe taking orders and cleaning. Soon the cafe closed and ichigo sat down in exhaustion. "What are you tired for? You barely did anything." Mint said sipping her tea. Ichigo huffed furiously but kept her temper in check. "Thats because unlike you I actually do the work I get paid for. Its not like I get paid much though." Ichigo said mummbling the last part. "Thats probebly beacause you dont do your work like I said." Ichigo could feel her blood boiling and was about to make a remark when ryou walked in.

"Why are you sitting? You still have work to do." Ryou said about to walk away when ichigo grabbed his shoulder and spun him around furiously. "Im sitting because I worked my butt off today keeping your cafe running! I think I deserve at least a little bit of a break when I do all the work and someone like mint just sits around doing nothing and not even working! She gets paid more then me because you dock my pay so much I barlely even make squat! I take one break I get less pay! Im late by a minute its 2 hours after work! I drop a plate more docked pay from my already low check! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" Ichigo screamed at him. Ryou seemed unfased by this outburst and brushed it off. "Stop complaining and get to work. That was the last straw.

"You know what?! How about you get to work! Find someone else to do it! I QUIT!" Ichigo shouted. "And I quit the mews to! All thanks to you you blonde slave driver!" Ichigo screamed throwing her pendant at ryou, just barly missing his head as it hit the wall, chipping it slightly. "Thats coming out of your paycheck." Ryou said. Ichigo stared at him wide eyed. "I DONT WORK FOR YOU! IM DONE! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HARASS IM NOT COMING BACK!" Ichigo screamed running out the doors.

Ichigo ran home to find that her parents were in America with a sick relative. Ichigo growled angrilly and ran to her room and fell onto her bed in a heap.

"Hey Koneko-Chan. Whats the matter?"

* * *

First chapter done! Sorry its so short! I have school tomorrow though and I need to go to bed so I can wake up at 5. By! Ill try to update as soon as possible!

-KisshuRulez


	2. Chapter 2

Im Done! Chapter 2

Hey guys im back! Thank you for the reviews! My favorite author kisshuismylife reviewed! Thank you!

* * *

"Hey Koneko-Chan. Whats the matter?" Kisshu asked.

"Nothing kisshu, just leave me alone please. " Ichigo sighed sadly.

"Why would I leave my kitten alone when shes sad?" Kisshu asked sitting on the edge of her bed carefully.

"Because your 'kitten' doesn't want to talk right now." Ichigo said frustratedly. She sighed when she realized kisshu was still on her bed staring at her expectanatly.

"What?" She growled.

"You havnt told me why your sad yet." Kisshu said smiling gently.

Ichigo sighed. "Im not sad, more like im furiouse." Ichigo said sitting up against the headboard of her bed.

"Well why are you furiouse then?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo looked at him thinking.

'Should I tell him? He is-... was my enemy. Well we arent enemies anymore, so why does anything matter anymore?' She thought. Sighing she looked away from the wall wich her eyes had drifted towards while thinking.

"I quit the mews. Also masaya and I broke up, AND on top of that my parents are in America for who knows how long!" Ichigo said quickly, happy to be telling someone about her problems.

Kisshu looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "Sorry kitten." Kisshu said sadly.

"Why are you sorry, you didnt do anything." Ichigo said confused. Kisshu looked up at her.

"Exactly I didnt do anything to prevent you from being sad." Kisshu said. Ichigo was shocked.

"Its ok kisshu you couldnt have done anything anyways. I quit because ryous a big fat jerk, masaya and I broke up because he got boring, and no one could have prevented my parents from leaving." Ichigo said. How did it go from kisshu comforting her to the other way around? Ichigo didnt know she just wanted to sleep seeing as it was 8.

"Hey kisshu, im going to bed. Can you please leave now?" She asked. Kisshu shook his head.

"Im not leaving you alone while your sad. That wouldn't be nice, I love you too much. Im gonna sleep in the tree like I usually do when you get sad." Kisshu said. Ichigo was shocked to hear this but hid it and sighed.

"If your going to stay you can sleep in the guest room. You dont need to be getting a cold because you slept outside in the middle of October." Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and nodded getting up off the bed and kissing her quickly before going to the room ichigo had assigned him. Ichigo sat in shock for a few minutes before a slow, small smile crept onto her face as she turned out her light and went to bed quickly.

* * *

Next chapters done! Hope you like it! You don't need to reveiw if you don't want to. I don't really care! As long as I like what im doing no body can convince me to stop, even if you write a million flames! (I will admit that I do like reading my reveiws though) I would write longer chapters but my phone sucks when it comes to typing. Almost every word I type ends up having extra letters or missing letters,etc. If you find spelling mistakes sorry its because of my stupid phone. I try and fix as many problens as I can but sometines I miss some. Sorry!

-KisshuRulez


End file.
